Torches are used in various applications for applying localized intense heat. One such application is pipe soldering. Pipe soldering involves joining together components such as two pipes or fittings through the application of solder to the joint. To flow solder into the joint, a torch is used to heat the joint and/or solder directly until the solder reaches its melting point. Once the solder becomes a liquid, it then flows into the joint and, upon cooling, joins and seals the components together.
It will be appreciated that controlled application of heat to the joint is often desirable. A user of a conventional torch can control the application of heat by moving the torch into and out of proximity to the joint such that the joint experiences intermittent heating until a desired level of heating is achieved. Another way to manage the application of heat is through adjusting the size of the torch flame. Soldering a pipe, however, typically requires a person to use a first hand to hold the torch and a second hand to hold the solder. To safely adjust the torch flame, a user must set down the solder and use the second hand to manipulate a knob or other device configured to control the flame. This can be inconvenient and can decrease worker efficiency. Moreover, a user may be tempted to adjust the flame without setting down the solder which can present a safety hazard.